The Teacher
by the14thdragon
Summary: The new teacher is in town.


The Teacher

by: the14thdragon

I walked up to the school double doors. _Here comes hell _I thought. The thought of school gets me worked up everybody's a damn prick. All the kids doing drugs, smoking, getting drunk like its the last day of there life, it makes me fucking sick to my stomach.

"Hey Jason what's up man?"

"Oh hey whats up Max." I said.

"Nothing much man. Ready for that quiz in Chemistry?" Max asked.

"What? Ah shit I forgot to fucking study goddamn. Mr. Wilkes' test is gonna murder me, shit!"

The absolute thought of that test got me worked up. I mess around in Mr. Wilkes class just for the hell of it. This one time I put some of that medicine they give you in the hospital that makes you throw up in his tea one time. It was great one minute he was teaching, next he was blowing chunks on the floor like he had had a hangover. He hates me to death everybody knows it they just don't want to admit it.

"Dude we're gonna be late for Chem. Let's go."

"Man how many times do I have to tell you I fucking hate his class. I'm skippin' you'll find me in the bathroom on C hall." I said.

"Okay man catch ya in 30." Max said.

Max went power walking down the hall like a druggie on steroids. He's pretty serious but I don't give a crap. The tardy bell rang, that noise pisses me off sometimes especially if i'm sleepy. I just ignored it and walked toward C hall acting natural like i'm going to class. I walk into the bathroom. It stinks like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks. All the janitors do is sit on their asses and expect to get paid. The walls turning brown, made me feel like throwing up. I went into a stall sat down took out my Ipod, turned it on and listened to some rock music. After about 30 minutes I turned it off listening for footsteps waiting for Max.

"Damn Max hurry up" I said.

Listening intensely I could hear some teachers yelling but that's about it. Then footsteps came down the hallway. No wait, two footsteps _Must be Max bringing one of his friends_, I thought. One footstep was heavier than the other. All of a sudden one of the footsteps stopped.

"Max come on! What the hell are you waiting for? Bring your friend too." I yelled.

_About time_ I thought, as the footsteps walked in. I heard a click in my stall. I tried the lock but he must have somehow locked it from the outside.

"Come on Max! This ain't funny man!" I yelled.

I heard the footsteps enter the stall next to me. Silence for three whole minutes. All of a sudden I heard a bang against the stall.

_BANG! BANG!_

"What the fuck's going on in there Max? Your not making out with a dude are you?"

Repeatedly the noises went on. I tried to unlock the lock but it never budged. Suddenly the noises stopped, I heard a low breathing noise, like someone having an asthma attack.

A very deep voice whispered in the stall next to me "Your next."

_Click!_

My stall door swung open, but nobody was there. I ran out of there quickly, nobody in sight in the hallways. I went back to the stalls, to check on Max. I stopped wondering what I'd find behind the stall door. I didn't have to answer, a puddle of dark liquid oozing from underneath the stall door. I bent down and touched it. It was red, and sticky.

"Oh shit. Max!" I yelled.

I swung open the stall door. What I saw when I opened up the stall door I will never forget. It was Max alright...but his body...his body...looked like somebody had taken a sledge and broke every bone in his body. His face was covered in blood, his neck was slit wide open, his ankles and all his joints were broken. I inched forward slowly, checking his pulse to see if he was still alive. _Only in hell would he still be alive_ I thought. I ran down the hallway towards the nearest class, luckily it was my Chem class. I kicked in the door.

"What in the hell Jason? What's gotten into you?" said Mr. Wilkes.

"There's been a fucking murder, that's whats gotten into me. While I was in the bathroom, I heard footsteps, they locked me in my stall, and the guy in the next stall brutally murdered Max! Neck slit wide open, all his joints broken. Go look for yourself." I said.

"Whoa Jason, your pulling a big story here, and the fact that you were in the bathroom is absurd I don't believe your story." Mr. Wilkes said.

"Go look for yourself then!" I yelled.

Mr. Wilkes stared at me intensely. "All right. All right. Class stay here, Jason take your seat and stay here for god sakes."

Mr. Wilkes walked out the classroom. People started laughing like punks whenever I was telling the truth and they didn't even know it. Jake looked at me like I was fucking going insane. In fact the whole class was staring at me now.

"What? You think I'm lying? Fine fuck you guys. I'm gonna go check on Mr. Wilkes."

Walking down the hallway slow as possible. I reached the bathroom, no sign of Mr. Wilkes. I looked inside the bathroom. I took one last look at my friend _Why? What did Max do to deserve this? Was it me? Fuck. _I started to turn around but then I heard that deep low voice again.

"Your next."

A man in a black ski mask and a black suit standing there with a butcher's knife in one hand and a big ass sledge in the other. _Fuck._

_ The End_

_ a short story by_

_ the14thdragon_


End file.
